Sola Gratia rewrite
by TheTurtleSage
Summary: Hello I felt the first Sola Gratia did not really go the way I wanted to go so I restarted the stroy, I will keep the first one up but this will be one I be working on - enjoy


Sola Gratia

Chapter One – The Darkest Day

Running down the streets in the pouring rain in the dark night, was a black haired man in smart clothes. Running because something was wrong, the few friends he had were in danger and nothing will stop him.

Because he was John Constantine running towards a house on fire, ''JAMES, LILY '', he shouted.

He run at the front door kicking it down, seeing James dead body on the stairs, he rushed passed him hearing the baby's cries hoping Lily was alive only to see her dead in the baby's room.

He stood there in burning house struck by the loss of the two good people, wondering what had happened to the thing that came after them.

He quickly snapped out of it, and picked the screaming baby, and got out of the burning house.

John looked back at the house on fire, while he took of his black jacket to warp the baby in. stayed for a minute remembering all the moments he had with them.

He quickly left the scene with the baby boy to see a witchdoctor.

Hours later he arrived at the club Midnight club but it was unlike any other bar in the world, a place where both good and bad can meet without bloodshed unless you want to piss off the owner which no one wanted to do if you wanted to see tomorrow.

He was stopped by a bouncer holding a card, Constantine nodded and said, ''Turtles drinking''.

The bouncer looked at the card and then stood aside, allowing him in, Constantine walked past the demons, Angels, Human's, Vampires, Werewolf's and then many others till he was stood in front of the owner of the club.

He was a black man, wearing the best clothes money could buy, with his trade-mark brown hat, he was sitting down looking at him like he been waiting for him, however John was not in the mood for his games ''Papa Midnite, we need to talk''.

Midnite stood and walked on as John followed him to the rooms at the back, always from eyes and ears of the club, it was a simple room unlike the rest of the club, with a wooden table and a few chairs, John sat with the child. While Midnite grabbed a bottle of rum with two glass cups, pouring and offered one to John.

He took and nodded his thanks and downed the drink, ''What the hell happened Midnite''.

''What happened was the way it was meant to happen if there was another way it would not have to come to this''

''Bull, James and Lily were meant to be safe, but it found them and kill them''

''A heavy price for a time of peace, a price they would gladly pay for their son''

Constantine shook his head, ''Fuck, Midnite, what happens to the kid''.

''Midnite looked at the baby and looked back to John, ''He is yours to take care of John''.

''What, I can't take care of a child, Midnite, the kid needs a home, a family''.

''The child needs someone like him, someone like you''

''How can a kid be anything like me, Midnite, he's just a baby''.

''I see things you can't , John, I can see his soul, he is a dammed like you''.

Constantine's eyes narrowed, ''How can a baby be dammed to hell, Midnite, he not done anything, not capable of a sin, he is innocence''.

''The dark wizard has spilt is own soul into the child, mixing the two souls to the child, so now his soul also has sin on it so now he is also dammed''

''That's not fair, Midnite and you know it, the kid has done nothing''

''God has a plan for everything, John have faith''.

Constantine shook his head, ''Fuck your faith, Midnite if you think damming a child is a part of the plan, I want nothing to do with it''.

''Will you take the child in, he is your friend's son''.

''For James and Lily, not for you, not for him''.

Midnite handed him some keys, ''These are for a warehouse, It's done up as a large house area for those who need it, you and young Harry can live there, free of charge''.

''What's the catch''.

''No catch, just try to be a good to the others who live there, your living quarters is numbered 666''

John looked at him, then Midnite smiled, ''Just kidding, the number 121''.

Constantine just got up and left, heading to his new home with the child he was to take care of, life was never easy and It never rained for him, it just poured.


End file.
